Marshall Lee's Birthday Mayhem?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Marshall's birthday is coming up in a month and Marceline wants to throw him a party. However, Marshall feels like his friends forgot all about him. An old friend of his comes back out of nowhere and kidnaps him before Fionna could find him. She is pregnant with someone's child. What does Marshall's old friend have in store for him and his friends? Will they ever see Marshal again?
1. Chapter 1

One day in the land of Aaa, our favorite Vampire King walked – yeah, not floating – walked along the path holding an umbrella to shield himself from the sun's harmful rays.

Marshall Lee wasn't feeling himself today at all. He looked to the side once he heard the laughter of Fionna and Cake. They were playing around like the usually do. Fionna's stomach was big for some reason.

Finn and Jake came along after a while. "Hey, Fionna. Let's go on an adventure!"

"Yeah!" Fionna cheered taking out her sword.

"Let's go sweet-cakes," Jake smiled, earning himself a scratch from Cake.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, dog?" Cake told him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jake chuckled.

Marshall walked off thinking that everyone forgot all about him. Even Marceline… he didn't know what else to do. He went back to his cave, but found it lively.

"Huh? Oh great. Marceline's throwing another party in my house. Well, I guess it's her house now," Marshall sighed sadly. "I should find myself a new cave." He walked back out of the cave entrance.

"Yo, Vampire Boy!" shouted someone from the woods Marshall passed. He wondered who it was and turned his head to see.

"Huh? Flame Prince? What do you want?" Marshall asked.

"You seem down, Marshall. What's wrong?" Flame Prince asked him.

"The minute I introduce a friend of mine to someone else, they end up forgetting all about me," Marshall told him, looking at the ground.

"I doubt that," Flame Prince told him.

"Wanna beat? Come with me and I'll introduce you to someone," Marshall told him.

"Okay then." Flame Prince followed Marshall into the forest a ways. They came to a camp fire with Flame Princess playing with her flames.

Flame Prince's eyes widened. Falling in love with her at first sight. "Flame Princess. Sorry to interrupt you, but there's someone I'd like you to meet," Marshall said, coming out of the bushes.

"Huh? Marshall," Flame Princess smiled. "Who do you want me to meet?"

"Flame Prince… come on man!" Marshall hollered once he saw that Flame Prince was still in the same spot. He sighed, "Would you mind coming over to see him?"

"I don't mind," Flame Princess walked over to where Flame Prince was and fell for him in a snap. The two started talking and laughing.

"See… what I meant?" Marshall sighed sadly to himself. "Now you've forgotten me." He walked away from them. "Maybe I should just go back to the Nightoshpere. No, that's the last option."

*Back at Marshall's house*

"So, guys. What are we going to do for Marshall's birthday?" Marceline asked, floating above everyone.

"I honestly don't know," Finn said. "You called us here to figure that out, Marcey?"

"Well, yeah. Remember when you threw me a party Finn? It was the best party I ever had," Marceline told him. "And it was a party for me and not one that I was invited to just to play music."

"Now that you mention it… Marshall's never had a real birthday party before," Prince Gumball said.

"That's right," Fionna agreed. "I wanna do something nice for him. Even if he's a jerk at times." She walked over to the window to see Flame Prince and Princess coming their way. "Guys, the flames are coming."

Everyone went outside to talk more outside. "You two are late," Princess Bubblegum told him.

"Your flame is so inspiring," Flame Prince said softly.

"Oh, thank you," Flame Princess blushed.

"Guys. Hey! We need to figure out what we're going to do for Marshall Lee's birthday!" Marceline yelled.

"Hm? Who?" the flames asked, staring into each other's eyes.

"You can't be serious here," Finn seemed a little upset.

"Hey, wait a second Finn," Fionna said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? What's up?" Finn looked to her.

"I saw Marshall before we came here. He seemed down. If these two are too affectionate for each other… then maybe Marshall thinks we've forgotten about him. Remember, he introduced all of us to each other," Fionna pointed out.

"What the dibs? Yeah, then we did nothing but talk and walk away from him. Like we actually did forget about him. That's not good," Finn sighed.

"We gotta go find him. I wanna make sure he's okay," Fionna said, worriedly. She ran off to find Marshall.

"Hey, wait up girl!" Finn hollered as he ran after her. Jake and Cake ran after them as well.

…

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting after a long day. Marshall closed his umbrella and carried it with him as he continued walking. He went into the Candy Kingdom.

"I don't think any place is open at this time," Marshall wondered. He went into a bar and sat down at the front counter. Putting his hands in his dark hair.

"What can I get you, sir?" asked the guy over the counter.

"Hm?" Marshall looked up to see the candy person. "Something brown, please."

"Oh. Okay," said the candy person as he got him a brown drink with some brown candy. Marshall gave the guy some money and sucked the brown color out of the two things that were set in front of him.

"Ugh," Marshall thought in disgust. "This is nasty. Why did I ask for brown glob?! Wait. Why would Fionna agree to go adventuring if she's carrying a child, knowing she'd be putting her child at risk? Guess I'll never understand that girl." He got up and walked off again. Not knowing where he was going, he ran into someone in a cloak.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that," Marshall told the person he ran into.

"Oh, don't worry about it sonny," said the person in a low cackle. "Would you like something from my collection?" The person showed Marshall a bunch of things that were in a sack.

"Uh…" Marshall looked inside. "No thank you. I should actually be heading home." He turned around only to suddenly get hit in the head super hard. He fell to the ground unconscious as the person cackled.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere… Marshall," said the person, picking Marshall up and took him somewhere.

*Back with Fionna and Finn*

They searched for Marshall but couldn't find him. Going into the candy kingdom, they asked around.

"Yeah, I saw him going into the bar," said a candy person.

"The bar? Marshall's never been to a bar," Fionna said, a little worried.

"Let's go see if he's still there, Fionna," Finn told her. Fionna nodded as they ran to the bar. They looked around but didn't see Marshall Lee anywhere.

"Grra, where could Marshall be?" Fionna asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but he was here. I can smell him," said Jake. Fionna asked the bar tender if Marshall was here.

"Yeah, he was here. I don't know why but he asked for something brown. I'd think that taste gross, ya know," said the bar tender.

"Brown? He must really be down if he's sucking that color," Fionna looked down sadly.

"Hey now. We'll find him and make everything right. I promise," Finn told her. Fionna nodded as they went outside to look some more.

Going outside the Candy Kingdom, still no sign of Marshall anywhere. They searched everywhere they knew Marshall would've gone but still nothing.

"What the drip? Where could that guy be?" Finn wondered.

"Guess he's invisible or something," Cake suggested.

"Yeah, but if he's invisible then he would've saw us looking for him and come out," Fionna said. She looked up ahead to see someone floating on a small hill. "Marshall!" She ran to the hill and it was Marshall.

"Marshall, I've been so worried," Fionna told him.

"Heh, you worried?" Marshall chuckled. He turned around to look at her. "Something tells me that you just wanted to rub glob in my face that you've got new friends."

"What? No. Marshall, please," Fionna tried.

"I never want to see any of you guys again. Turned out no one missed me once everyone got introduced so… go away Fionna," Marshall told her harshly.

"But Marshall…"

"Now hold it Marshall! That's not true," Finn told him.

"Go away. Or better yet, I'll just go back home," Marshall told them as he floated away and through a portal.

"Marshall," Fionna was now shedding tears. "This can't… be happening."

"Calm down Fionna. Maybe he just needs some space right now," Finn told her softly.

"I… I was going to tell him who's… whose child I was carrying…" Fionna told him, slightly sobbing. Finn hugged her gently.

In the deepest, darkest parts of the Nightoshpere, around the time Marshall left Fionna and Finn. Marshall floated through the space. Smirking as he found someone tied up and blindfolded. He started to wake up and found himself unable to move.

"Huh? Wha- What the glob is going on? I can't see a thing," he said.

"So, you finally wake up… Marshall Lee," said the other Marshall.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Marshall asked a little scared.

"Impersonating you is so easy. I can't believe Fionna and Finn didn't see the difference," laughed the imposter.

"You better not have done anything to them," Marshall growled, struggling to get free but couldn't. "Who the zip are you?!"

"Oh, you don't remember me? I'm so hurt, Marshall," said the guy.

"Wait," Marshall thought. "That voice? It can't be…"

"Think real hard, dude."

"Leesco? It can't be… I thought you were dead," Marshall was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe it. "Dude, let me see! Where am I?!"

"Oh, you know the deepest, darkest parts of the Nightoshpere…" Leesco smirked.

"What? No one goes to those parts! No one ever comes out alive!" Marshall shouted, struggling again.

"It's no use, dude. You can't get out of those ropes. They're just like metal and you can't break them," Leesco cackled. "This is what you get for abandoning me in that globing cave."

"I thought you were dead! You weren't moving, you weren't breathing and that stack hit your heart! I thought you were dead!" Marshall shouted, trying not to cry.

"Tsk. I've had enough of listening to your hideous voice." Leesco walked behind Marshall and roughly puts a hand on his shoulder. Marshall tensed up as Leesco licked his cheek.

"Time to shut you up… friend," Leesco smirked as he stuffed a sponge into Marshall's mouth.

"Aargmph!" Marshall yelped. Leesco placed more than one strip of duct tape over Marshall's mouth so he couldn't spit out the sponge out. He took a cloth and tied it around Marshall's mouth as well.

"There. Now I shouldn't hear your obnoxious mouth again," Leesco laughed.

"Mmph," Marshall was now scared. He didn't know what to do now. Tears soaked the blindfold as Leesco left Marshall in the dungeon of his little place.

Leesco disguised himself as Marshall again and went back to Aaa.

...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Leesco – disguised as Marshall – went all around destroying the Candy Kingdom. Laughing hysterically as the candy people ran for their lives.

"All of this is too easy!" Marshall yelled in laughter.

"Marshall!"

"Hm?" Marshall looks down to see Gumball.

"Oh, it's you, Your Majesty," Marshall mocked. "Like my redecorating?"

"What do you think you're doing?! Marshall, stop this at once!" Gumball yelled to him.

"Tsk. Forget it, Princey. I'm having too much fun," Marshall told him, slashing down the top of a house.

"Marshall!" Gumball yelled again. But Marshall ran off, through a portal, laughing.

"Oh, my glob! This is too easy!" Leesco yelled in a laugh, as he floated over to Marshall Lee's cell. "Marshall, you should've seen the look on Gumwad's face! Ha, hahahaaa! Redecorating his kingdom was so much fun and the best part is… he thinks you did it!" He continues laughing.

"Mmph!? Mm-mmph!" Marshall shouted, struggling a little in his bonds. "No," he thought. "You did what to Gumball's kingdom? Leesco please!"

"Oh, I'm not going to stop there, oh no! Next comes all the others!" Leesco told him.

"You can't be serious?!" Marshall thought in disbelief. "You're planning to ruin my life!? After you did that to Gumball's kingdom… he'll want me dead! Doesn't matter if we were friends or not!"

"Oh, and Fionna! Oh you should've seen her face as well. When I told her that I – or you told her – that you never wanted to see her again!" Leesco continued to laugh.

"No… you…" Marshall's blindfold got even more soaked. He was crying again, knowing no matter what he did now… if he ever escaped that there was no way he could make things right with his friends again.

"Well… I gotta go have more fun, Marsh." Leesco left again, still disguised as Marshall.

Marshall laid there on the ground crying. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't get out of these ropes, nor could get understand why Leesco was still alive.

~Marshall's flashback~

"This way Marshall. I think I see the gem," Leesco told his friend.

"Yeah," Marshall nodded. The boys were going through an abandoned castle far away from any kingdoms. No one but the boys knew about this castle.

They floated through the hallway, looking around for anything unusual. They already ran into some traps, but were easy to avoid.

"Marshall look. Up ahead," Leesco said excitedly.

"The Twin Ruby Gem. One of the most powerful gems in all of Aaa," Marshall smiled.

"Yeah. Dude we finally found it!" Leesco inched his hands towards the gem. Marshall's smile grew as his eyes grew intense. Once Leesco touched the gem, wooden spears shot out at the vampires.

They backed off, "Whoa! Time to go Marshall!"

"Yeah…" Marshall said painfully.

"Huh?" Leesco looked towards Marshall to see that he got hit. "Marshall! Dude!" He floats over to him and places a hand on Marshall's shoulder.

"It's just my arm, dude. I'll live," Marshall told him painfully. He took the wooden spear out of his arm as Leesco bandaged him up.

"Come on, Marshall! Stacks are coming!" Leesco wrapped Marshall's other arm around his neck and floated fast down the hallway. He dodged the stacks as best he could. Floating as fast as he could towards the exit.

"Marshall go!" Leesco shoved Marshall towards the exit.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Marshall shouted, painfully, grabbing his arm. He looked up and gasped in horror. A wooden stack hit Leesco's chest. It went straight through his back and poked out his chest where his heart was.

"Leesco!" Marshall shouted in fear. He ran over to him and caught him before he fell on the floor. "Leesco, dude come on…" he gasped once he realized Leesco wasn't breathing anymore. He wasn't moving, nor was his heart intact.

"Leesco…" Marshall said softly, a tear fell from his eye. He had no choice but to leave his body there. The stacks kept coming until Marshall was gone from the castle.

~End Marshall's flashback~

Marshall cried more, "I… how could he still be alive after that?" he thought. "It doesn't make any sense…"

Back on the land of Aaa, Leesco – again disguised as Marshall – destroyed everything in his path. Flowers, birds, trees, even the grass.

"Time to make this look like the Nightoshpere," Marshall cackled as he turned up the heat. Burning everything in sight.

"Marshall, stop this!" Finn shouted. "This isn't like you dude!" He was holding his sword in his hands with angry eyes.

"It's you again, huh? Well, maybe you should like the new me now! The Marshall you knew is never coming back!" Marshall laughed. Finn growled as he started to fight Marshall.

"You have to stop this!" Finn shouted in his face.

"Oh and what will you do if I don't? Kill me?" Marshall smirked. He started thinking, "Not a bad idea though. Get these guys so ticked off at Marshall that they'll want to kill him the minute they see the real him."

Marshall kicked Finn in the head hard. Sending him to the ground. He cackled and vanished through the portal again. "See you next time… Finn."

"Wha- huh," Finn wondered painfully, as he got up. "That last part didn't sound a thing like Marshall… maybe it was just my brains playing tricks on me. Marshall." He growled angrily, gripping his sword tightly. "I swear I'll get you for this."

...

Please review ^_^

does anyone want to guess whose child Fionna is carrying?


	4. Chapter 4

A full month passed since Marshall went haywire. Leesco basically made it so everyone hated Marshall's guts, now. On the day of Marshall's birthday, Leesco walked into the cell he kept him in.

"So, my work is complete," he smirked as he finally took off the blindfold.

"Mmph?" Marshall slowly blinked his eyes. They were slightly blurry for a few moments before they focused. "Yup," he thought. "That is Leesco."

Leesco was the same age as Marshall only, he wore black clothes with a red cape and vampire boots. Leesco took the gags off Marshall and untied him.

"What's going on here? Why do this?" Marshall asked sadly. Knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's payback. Now here, go see the damage," Leesco shoved Marshall through a portal.

Marshall landed on the land of Aaa. Out of the Nightoshpere but… what he saw… all around… was nothing short of horrifying. There was basically nothing. No grass, no trees, no buildings.

"No… wha- what did… did you do?" Marshall asked to no one in particular. He stood up and ran around. Trying to find his friends so he could explain.

Marshall ran into the candy kingdom and found someone trying to help someone get out from under some candy beams. But the current candy person wasn't strong enough to lift the beams. "Can I help you with that?" Marshall asked, walking over to them.

"Hm? No!" shouted the two candy people. "Stay the jibs away from us you monster!" Marshall gasped in shock. He was shuddering at that word. 'Monster'.

"Where's Gumball?" Marshall asked, still shuddering.

"None of your business! Get away from here you monster!" shouted the candy person under the beams. Marshall ran off towards his cave.

Once there, he was greeted with a fist in the face. He went flying backwards and skidded into a dead tree. Groaning, he looked up. "Fionna! Fionna, please let me explain…"

"Shut it!" Fionna shouted with hate. "Just shut it. I don't want to hear it. This has gone too far Marshall."

"Fionna please…" Marshall tried again, but Fionna's glare pierced through his heart. It was like she was saying that she was going to kill him.

"You destroyed my kingdom!" Gumball yelled, stepping out from behind Fionna.

"You know I'd never…" Marshall was cut off by Marceline.

"You…" Marceline got up in Marshall's face, scowling at him. "To think I was going to throw you a party… grr, you're not worth it anymore." She floated up as Cake punched Marshall across his face. Sending him to the side now.

Marshall groaned, "Guys! You know I'd never go that far! You know me!"

"I thought I knew you… you freak. You… you monster!" Fionna shouted as she stomped towards Marshall with her sword drawn.

"No! No, wait please! Fionna!" Marshall scooted back with every step she took towards him. "Fionna please! You know I'd never destroy anything! You know me!"

"It's a fact now. No one is safe until you are dead," Finn growled in anger.

"This can't be happening," Marshall thought in a terrified sob. "They… they won't hear me out… they… they want to kill me now." He looked down to hide his eyes. "Okay. Fine," he said out loud. Not scooting back anymore. "Go ahead Fionna. Death for good is what I deserve right? Go ahead."

Fionna stopped right in front of him. Tears running down her face. "I was going to give you a present today… I was finally going to tell you and everyone whose baby I'm carrying…" Fionna tensed up and gripped her sword tightly. "You don't deserve to be a father, Marshall! After this, I'm going straight to Dr. Prince to get this thing out! I can't stand you or the fact that you'd go so far as to destroy everything in your path! I won't be having your globing child! You monster!"

Marshall gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. Full with disbelief and hurt. He didn't know what to say to her now. There was a cackle coming from the side.

Everyone looked towards that cackle to see someone they didn't recognize. Marshall was the only one that did. "Go ahead already lady. Kill him," he told the adventurer.

"Who the zip are you?" Bubblegum asked.

"My plan went so smoothly. I can't believe you guys couldn't see the difference," he cackled.

"Yeah. Your plan went just as you planned it… Leesco," Marshall said softly, staring at the ground trying not to cry.

"Leesco?" Flame Prince asked. "Huh?"

"Not important right now. Come on Fionna… kill me," Marshall told Fionna, as he stayed right where he was.

"What?" Fionna asked in confusion. "Wait… who is this guy?"

"Just kill me for good already, girl," Marshall's voice was so hurt that he didn't care anymore.

"Ha! Oh, come on Marshy. Introduce me to your girlfriend," Leesco mocked, floating over to him.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Marshall told him. "Leesco was my friend a long time ago… we found a castle in the outlands and went in. Not knowing that it was a vampire death trap. I thought he was dead when a wooden stack hit through his heart. I still don't know how he survived." He stood up and got his guitar. Going back over to Leesco, he held it in front of him. "You win. The title of Vampire King is now yours, Leesco. You're more suited for the title anyway. Do what you want with this guitar. Take it apart and make it the axe it's supposed to be. Just please… don't cause Fionna and the others anymore trouble."

"Ha! This just got better! It's not even my birthday and I get a present!?" Leesco hollered, taking the axe guitar from Marshall and shoved him to the ground. "Maybe I should kill you instead. Looks like your girlfriend isn't going to do it now."

"I told you already, Leesco… she's NOT my girlfriend," Marshall told him, leaning on his hands. "Guess… I… I no longer have… I no longer have friends… that was such a joke!" He stood up sharply and ran off crying.

"Marshall! Marshall wait!" Gumball and Fionna shouted, but the vampire wasn't stopping. He continued running.

"Hahaa! Hahaaa! That was so easy!" Leesco laughed with a hand on his forehead. "My plan fell in place in a snap! What the giz was I thinking it'd be hard?! Hahaa!"

"Hey!" Finn punched Leesco in his gut hard. Leesco groaned, still in a laughing fit. "What the zip, man!? What was this plan of yours?!" Leesco smirked and changed his appearance. Making everyone gasp in shock.

"Like it? I look and sound just like Marshall," Leesco told them in Marshall's voice. "He abandoned me in that castle when we were just teenagers! This is what he deserves for that!"

"Wai- what?" Fionna dropped her sword and held her head in confusion. Cake wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

"You are a real jerk!" Cake shot at Leesco. "Playing with all our feelings for Marshall!"

"Ha! No one likes him and now… no one will ever see him again!" Leesco laughed as he floated away and back to the Nightoshpere.

"No… this… can't be…" Fionna stuttered. "Why… why couldn't I… see the difference…? Marshall…"

...

I know sad right?

Please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall ran through the forest and started floating away. Still crying as he went somewhere no one would ever think to look for him, if anyone would look for him.

"This is just another day… nothing special happens today anyway," he told himself, floating farther away from the main lands. "What's a birthday anyway? Nothing happens… nothing will ever happen when it has to deal with me… Leesco… he finally won… he always wanted to title of Vampire King… now… he has it. This is what I get… Fionna… Fionna was carrying _my_ child?" He sniffs. "She's right though… I'm not a father… and never will be… once she has Dr. Prince take it out of her… she'll probably have someone else's child and let it live."

Marshall floated over the ocean, still with tears rolled down his face. His cheek was starting to swell from Fionna and Cake's punch, but he didn't give it any mind.

There was some land up ahead. He landed and walked with his head down. He looked up to see that the sun was starting to rise. Finding a beat up old cloak, he put it on and pulled the hood over his head.

"Why should I shield myself from the sun anymore? I should die like everyone wants me to…" he sniffed as the wind blew by. "I shouldn't live another second but… but how… how…" He broke out in a song.

~How could I cause, so much pain to them? How could I not have known? Leesco was still alive… if only I had just brought him with me out of that castle… maybe he wouldn't have done this. It's my fault in the first place

There's no way to go back in time! No way to reverse… the damage that has been done. No way to make it up to anyone! There's no way to turn back the hands of time! There's just no way I could ever see them again.

My heart is no longer there. It's just an empty space… Fionna, I can never, ever see you again. I can never make you happy anymore. Gumball or Finn would be the better options. Not me. Never will it ever be me. Never will it ever be me!

There's no way to go back in time! No way to reverse… the damage that had been done. No way to make it up to anyone! There's no way to turn back the hands of time! There's just no way I could ever see them again. No way, I could ever face them again.

Mm-mmm. If only I tried harder, I might've stood a chance. If only I was stronger, I might've been able to keep my friends. Heh, now I see, that'll never happen! Never should I have ever left the Nightosphere. I should've stayed where I belonged! No one would've been hurt by me, if only I was gone!

There's no way to go back in time! No way to reverse… the damage that had been done. No way to make it up to anyone! There's no way to turn back the hands of time! There's just no way I could ever see them again. No way, I could ever face them again. No way… they… ever… want to see… me…~

Marshall broke down crying once he collapsed in a cave he came across while he was singing.

Back with the others, Fionna had gone to Dr. Prince but she wasn't going to kill the baby anymore. She wanted to understand what happened before she made up her mind fully.

_"__Leesco is an old friend I thought was dead."_

_ "__My plan to ruin your life fell together like a shiny gumball!"_

_ "__Leesco, the title of Vampire King is yours. Do what you want with this guitar. Turn it back into the axe it should be in. Just please… don't cause any more trouble."_

Fionna thought long and hard on these things. She thought back to the time she saw Marshall all sad. Thinking back further… "He would never do anything this bad. Bad little boy isn't that bad," she said.

"Fionna, baby. Are you okay?" Cake asked, standing next to her.

"I want Marshall back!" Fionna cried, burying her face in her hands. "I want my vampire guy!"

Gumball and the others were right outside the door. Hearing her talk with Cake.

"She is right actually. Marshall would never do destroy everything in sight. He's more of the teasing, jokester type," Gumball said sadly. "I… I can't believe I was so blind to block out my better judgment."

"It's not all your fault Gumball," Bubblegum told him. "I too, have not understood what was up."

"It's my fault too," Marceline said sadly. "I know… Marshall's like me. My opposite but just like me in a way. He'd never do that. Oh, man. We're such Globsoppers!"

Cake tried to comfort Fionna, but had the feeling that only one could do that to the fully extent. "I'll go find Marshall and bring him back to you, sweet-cakes."

"Cake," Fionna gasped, looking over at her cat. "For reals?"

"For reals, girl," Cake told her with a smile. She got down, off the bed and walked out of the room.

"How are you doing Fionna?" Dr. Prince asked, coming in.

"I'll be fine. I just want my vampire boy back," Fionna told him, still shedding tears. She hugged her stomach and whispered to it, "We'll find daddy. Don't worry my child."

Leesco was in the room floating in a corner, invisible. "Huh?" he thought. "She actually still wants that loser? She should've killed that child already. I don't get it." He went outside and back to the Nightosphere to think.

"Where are you going without me, Cake?" Jake asked before the cat could take another step.

"You wanna help me get Marshall back for Fionna, dog?" Cake asked back.

"You know it," Jake told her.

"Be careful you two," Finn told them.

"You got it Finn," Jake gave Finn a thumbs up before running off with Cake. "We just gotta find him, Cake."

"That's my line dog," Cake shot.

...

Please review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed since Leesco impersonated Marshall and ruined everything. Fionna was in the hospital again. This time… she was giving her child life. She was hoping Cake found Marshall in time for this but so far… still no sign of him anywhere.

Finn and Gumball were there to help Fionna through it. "Myth… still no sign of Marshall," Finn growled.

"It's not like he knows Fionna decided to keep the child instead. Remember what she told him before?" Gumball told him.

"Huh?" Finn thought back.

_"__You don't deserve to be a father, Marshall! After this, I'm going straight to Dr. Prince to get this thing out! I can't stand you or the fact that you'd go so far as to destroy everything in your path! I won't be having your globing child! You monster!"_

"Yeah. He probably won't come back anyway," Finn looked down sadly. Fionna screamed, getting the boy's attention. "Fionna! We're right here!" said the boys.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed, painfully as she pushed.

"That's it Fionna! Almost there! Come on girl, push again!" Dr. Prince told her. She screamed Marshall's name again as she pushed harder.

After about thirty minutes, the sound of the baby was heard in the room. Dr. Prince and some other doctors cleaned up the baby before giving it to Fionna once she was able to sit up.

"It's a boy," Dr. Prince smiled, handing the baby to her. Fionna held her baby close. "He looks like his father," she smiled. "Oh, Marshall… I wish you were here." She looked up at the ceiling thinking about Marshall. She's done nothing but that ever since that day on his birthday.

On the unknown land, Marshall walked across the land with the hood on his cloak up. His hair grew a bit. It's now down to his middle back, which came down the front of him whenever he had his hood up. Everywhere he looked, he saw Fionna's smiling face.

"Fionna," Marshall sighed sadly. "If only I could… I'd…" He was cut off by something big coming his way. He turned around to see a big machine thing heading right for him.

Marshall floated up and out of the machine things way. But once he got high enough… a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, making him gasp in shock.

"It's been a while… Marshall."

"Leesco!" Marshall shouted in disbelief. He elbowed Leesco in the gut and floated away from him. He turned around to see him.

"Nice hit, dude."

"What do you want? You've already ruined my life! You took everything from me! What more do you want?!"

"Heh. I see you're still not dead," Leesco smirked, floating around Marshall. "Here I thought you'd kill yourself by now. What, with all this sun around."

"I… I rather stay here… alone for the rest of my worthless life. No one but you found me after all these months… so no one will ever find me here," Marshall told him, looking down sadly.

Leesco continued to float around Marshall, smirking.

Over the sea, Cake was riding on Jake who made himself into a Han glider. "You sure you want to look over the sea for him?" Jake asked the cat.

"I promised Fionna that I wouldn't stop until I found him. Marshall is the one who can really help Fionna now," Cake told him.

"Yeah, you're right," Jake agreed. They came across an unknown land. Cake looked in the sky while Jake skimmed the ground. After a while they heard talking.

"They really want you dead, dude."

"That jerk!" Cake growled. Jake went closer to the voice and saw Leesco circling around someone in a cloak.

"Well, they can figure it out by now! I am dead! Dead to them cause I'm never going to go back there! They don't need me!"

"Marshall!" Cake yelled. "Marshall, that's not true! Fionna really needs you!"

"Huh?" Marshall turned around to see the cat and dog. "What are you two doing here?"

"Fionna really needs you, Marshall. We all do. We're deeply sorry for not seeing the difference between the two of you," Cake told him.

"You guys don't need me. I…" Marshall held back his tears. Cake stretched her head over to Marshall's ear to whisper something to him.

"Fionna kept the baby. She has done nothing all these months but think about you. Please Marshall, she needs you," Cake whispered to him.

"Really?" Marshall asked in disbelief. "You're kidding…"

"No, no I'm not. Please, Marshall… come back with us," Cake pleaded. Marshall let a tear fall from his eye. He reached out his hand to take Cake's… but Leesco wrapped his arm around Marshall's neck.

"You're going nowhere near those dummies!" Leesco shouted, floating away from Cake.

"Arck! Let go!" Marshall choked out, trying to get Leesco's arm off him.

"You jerk!" Jake growled as he stretched his fist over to Leesco and punched him in his face. "Let him go!"

"I think not. Nice punch though," Leesco hissed, rubbing his cheek. He tightened his grip on Marshall's neck, making him choke even more.

Cake hissed at Leesco as she jumped off of Jake, digging her claws into Leesco's face. "Let him go or I'll claw your face off!"

"Get off me, feline!" Leesco shouted, trying to get Cake off him as well as hanging onto Marshall.

"Marshall!" Jake shouted, stretching his arms out to him. "Grab on!" Marshall gasped for air as he tried reaching out for Jake's paws with one of his hands.

"Get off me you stupid cat!" Leesco shouted with hate. Marshall elbowed him in the gut again, harder than the first time. Leesco gasped and released Marshall from his grip. He grabbed his stomach as Cake jumped off him. Landing on Jake's back, grabbing on to Marshall's arm.

"Marshall!" Cake shouted in worry.

"I'm fine," Marshall coughed out.

"We won't force you to come back with us, Marshall," Jake told him. "But Fionna truly needs you now, more than ever."

"Please, Marshall," Cake pleaded. Marshall looked at the two animals for a little while. He wanted to see Fionna again… he wanted to see everyone again… he just didn't know right now.

"Alright," Marshall said with a nod. "I want to see them," he thought. "I want to believe you two… I just… don't know. I'll go back with them just to… see them."

Cake pulled Marshall onto Jake, but Leesco grabbed onto Marshall's feet before he was all the way on the dog. Marshall gasped, looking down to see Leesco's demon eyes staring into his soul.

Leesco pulled Marshall towards him. Cake tried pulling Marshall on Jake, but it was a tug-a-war with Marshall as the rope.

They pulled each way on Marshall, just as the sun was starting to set. Leesco went into his demon form. It was a nastier version of Marshall's demon form.

"You're not going anywhere near those people!" Leesco shouted, yanking Marshall away from Cake and Jake.

"Marshall!" the two shouted. Marshall went into his demon form as the two vampires fought. Jake and Cake wanted to help him in the fight, but they saw that they'd just be in the way.

Marshall fought against Leesco throughout the night. Leesco tore Marshall apart with his own axe guitar. It soon ended with Marshall throwing Leesco through the portal to the Nightosphere and Marshall reverting back to normal falling to the ground.

"Marshall!" Cake shouted, stretching out and grabbed him in time. "Marshall. Come on, boy, you've gotta be okay."

Marshall was bleeding in a few places. His arm, leg, face and the right side of his chest. He gasped for air, wincing each time he took a breath.

"Come on, dog! We gotta get him back to Dr. Prince like… NOW!" Cake yelled, using her own self to bandage up Marshall's wound on his chest.

"You got it," Jake made himself into a jet with Marshall and Cake inside so if the sun came up it wouldn't hurt Marshall. Jake flew back to where Dr. Prince was as fast as he could.

Around the same time, Fionna mulled over some names for her son. But nothing came to mind. She was outside the hospital with her baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry, little one. I don't know what to name you," Fionna sighed, looking down at him.

"Hey, Fionna," Finn said softly, coming over to her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," Fionna said sadly. "I just wish Marshall was here."

"Yeah. Me too, girl. Me too," Finn sighed sadly. After a while, Prince Gumball walked out of the hospital. He went over to Fionna with some water.

"Would you like some water, Fionna?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah. Thanks," Fionna said, reaching up to take the glass of water. But before she could take it, Jake shouted franticly from the skies.

"Dr. Prince! We need you right now!" he made himself go back to his normal shape as Cake held onto the bleeding vampire.

Fionna turned around and gasped. She got up in a snap. Running over to Cake and Jake, still holding her baby. "Marshall!" she shouted once she got over to them. "Marshall, please wake up!"

"Marshall, hang in there, sweetie. Hang on," Cake said, worriedly. Marshall groaned in pain, struggling to open his eyes. Once he did, the first one he saw was…

"F-Fionna?" Marshall groaned painfully.

"Marshall, please. You gotta be okay, please!" Fionna pleaded.

"Fi-Fionna…" Marshall struggled to lift his hand to touch her face.

"Cake, please. Get him inside," Fionna told her cat friend, as she took ahold of Marshall's hand. Their fingers getting tangled up with each other.

"Alright girl," Cake nodded as she stretched a little so she could actually lift the vampire. "You're gonna be okay, Marshall."

"Fi… Fionna…" Marshall said weakly. Fionna ran with Cake to get Marshall to Dr. Prince.

"Marshall…" Fionna said, gazing into Marshall's half-open eyes. They ran into the room where Dr. Prince was, begging for his help.

Dr. Prince nodded, taking Marshall from Cake. Fionna wanted to go in the room with him, but she had to wait outside the door. Her fingers separated from Marshall's as the door closed.

"Marshall…" Fionna said softly. She turned her head to her cat. "Cake!"

"Hm?" Cake looked at herself. "It's not my blood girl. It was the only way to get Marshall here in time so he wouldn't bleed to death." Fionna sighed with relief.

"What happened, Cake?" Fionna asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Leesco… happened," Cake sighed. "That's how we actually did find Marshall. Once I told Marshall about you keeping your child… and that you needed him… he thought for a while and decided to come back with us. But Leesco wouldn't let him go anywhere. The two had a showdown and believe me girl, I would've jumped in but the way those two were fighting… I would've just made things worse."

"And… where's Leesco now?" Finn asked in a slight growl.

"I think Marshall sent him back to the Nightosphere," Jake told him.

"That dude… must pay for this," Finn said softly, yet angrily. The baby started crying suddenly.

"Oh, it's okay," Fionna said softly to her baby. "Daddy will be fine. It's okay." Her baby calmed down steadily as he slightly opened his eyes to look at her.

Fionna was thinking about nothing right now… except her baby and… Marshall.

...

Please review


End file.
